Trein Megaman X
Megaman X Developer: '''Capcom '''Publisher: Capcom Platform: Super Nintendo Entertainment System SNES Released: December 12, 1993 'Game Synopsis:' The year is 21XX. Dr Cain, an archaeologist, discovers the ruins of a legendary robot scientist, Dr. Thomas Light. Among these ruins, Dr. Cain discovers a highly advanced robot, with human-like intelligence and free will. The robot is captured and studied by Dr. Cain for the next several months. The robot is given the name "Megaman X", or nicknamed simply "X". Dr. Cain develops a breakthrough process of studying Megaman X, and not long after the first replicate android is created in Megaman X's likeness. This 'Reploid" can think, learn, and grow exactly like Megan X. Before long, the design is standarized and the Reploids become implemented fully within human society. However, the free will of these Reploids causes some to drift to criminal activity. These rogue Reploids are given the name "Mavericks". The government steps in to put a stop to these Mavericks, by creating a team of Maverick Hunters. These hunters are given the task to capture or destroy any Reploid that possess a threat to the human population. A robot named Sigma originally heads the team of Hunters before eventually defecting to the Marvericks. Sigma creates a stronghold on a small island, and calls for a mass extinction of the human race. Megman X feels responsible for his role in the creation of this dangerous robot race, and joins forces with the last remaining Maverick Hunter, Zero, to destroy Sigma. 'Stage 1: Snow Base' After completing the first introduction stage, you will be placed at the Megaman X Stage Select screen. From here, you will see 8 portraits of Mavericks that you need to find and destroy. On the top row, select Chill Penguin. He's the easiest boss of the eight and his stage holds an important Dash power-up that you'll need for the later stages. After warping into the map, charge up a Buster shot and run to the right. You'll encounter your first enemy, a quick pink robo-rabbit (Raybit). These enemies are quick, but can be easily destroyed with a charged Buster shot. Let loose the charged shot you saved up and lay waste! Keep running right up the slope and you'll encounter your second enemy, Axe Max. These robot lumberjacks stay in place, but send spiked platforms towards you when they swing their axe. You can choose to destroy the platforms as they soar towards you, or simply jump over them. Once you get behind Axe Max, he cannot harm you, so the best strategy is to jump over them and attack his weak side. As you run-and-gun towards the right, fighting combinations of Raybits, Axe Maxes, and Bombeens that drop bombs, you'll eventually come to the entrance of a cave. Drop down into the cave and watch out for the hoards of Robo-Bats that are clung to the ceiling. They'll detach themselves and fly towards you when you get close. It's best to avoid these bats by running away than trying destroy them. Try to kill the ones in front of you, but if you miss and they fall behind, keep running. They won't be able top catch up. Picture 5.png Picture 6.png Picture 7.png As you continue further into the cave, you'll come across Spiked-Wheeled enemies that roll on the ground towards you. It's best to spam your Buster once they start appearing, as they appear rather quickly on the screen and can cause plenty of problems. When you're deep enough into the cave, you'll run into a wall and won't be able to advance forward. However, you'll notice those Spiked-Wheel enemies coming from the platform above, rolling down towards you. Jump to the wall on the right side using your walljump ability, climb up to the left platform. Follow the path and stay alert for more of the Spiked-Wheels coming towards you. You'll reach the end of the left platform and see another platform above you to the right. Run and jump towards the edge of it. If you can't make it on your first jump, try to time your walljump as you land against the platforms edge and propel yourself up the rest of the way. Picture 8.png Picture 9.png Picture 11.png Picture 10.png You'll have to travel through another platform before you'll see a tall wall. Jump and use your walljump ability and pull yourself all the way to the very top. You'll see a blue capsule here. Approach it and Dr. Light will appear, giving you a message and your very first power up. Jump into the capsule and receive your leg upgrade. Now you can dash! Perform it by pressing Y to double tapping a direction on the control pad. Proceed right, jumping over the gaps in the floor and killing the flying enemies. The dash can help you cover a lot of ground, and can had more height and distance to your jumps if timed properly. Make your way forward until you're out of the cave. You'll see an empty Ride Armor. Jump into it to pilot the Armor. You can dash, attack and jump in the armor with the same commands. Use the power of the Ride Armor's punch to destroy the metal storage container that is blocking your way. Jump a few gaps and you'll find yourself in another cave with an enemy in his own Rider Armor. Time your jump over the platform and destroy him. You can also knock him off the edge for an easy victory. The Rider Armor can be destroyed so avoid hits as much as possible. You'll have to leave behind the Ride Armor to ad vance out of the cave. To do so, Jump and tap Up on the Control Pad at the same time. Walljump over the wall and destroy the snowballs that roll towards you. Snow Shooters will toss small snowballs that eventually grow into big ones. Destroy the snowballs when they get too big and the Snow Shooters as soon as you seem them. Climb the hill and watch your jumps because getting hit by a Snowball over a gap might spell death. As you find your way to the top of the hill, you'll come across a door. Behind it lies Chill Penguin. Boss: Chill Penguin *HP: 32 *Ht: 5.34 ft. (163 cm) *Wt: 237 lb. (108 kg) *Weapon: Shotgun Ice *Weakness: X-Buster / Fire Wave *Other Attacks: Sliding; Freezing; Ice Clone; Snowstorm Chill Penguin is the easiest of the Mavericks that you will be facing in Megaman X, but don't take him lightly! He has a wide palette of moves with a defined pattern. Since this is the first boss you will face, you will only have your X-Buster to use for the fight. Chill Penguin has three types of attack that he preforms. The first is a standard Ice-Spitting move. Each chunk that he spits out goes in one direction, and they have two different speeds. The best way to avoid them is to cling to one wall and walljump as high as you can continuously. Avoid touching the ground as much as possible, and while you walljump, hold your a ttack to charge your X-Buster. Chill Penguin's second attack is a Belly-Slide that he performs on the ground. It has a quick speed and will bounce around the ground of the stage 2-3 times before he loses speed. Try to time a charge X-Buster shot when he begins to slow down. Chill Penguin's third attack is an Ice-Clone Breath that allows him to create two ice statues. The statues will hurt and stun you if you run into them so walljump to avoid them. Chill Penguin will often combine his Ice Clone move with another attack; Snowstorm. There is a switch hanging from the ceiling that Chill Penguin can latch onto, summoning gusts of wind and snow. The wind is strong enough to pull you in that direction, and Ice Clones will slide in that direction as well. Stay up, walljumping constantly when he is attached to that switch. The best moments to attack him are when he's creating his Ice Clones, when he's slowing down from his Belly Slide attack, and when he's latched onto the Snowstorm switch. Remember to charge your X-Buster as your walljump and defend from his attacks. You can let loose a charged shot whenever you see an opening. If you're vigilant and dodge his attacks, before long his health will expire and you'll beat the first of the 8 Mavericks! With the defeat of Chill Penguin, X will receive a new Buster shot, the Shotgun Ice. This attack fires condensed shots of ice that can freeze enemies. Shotgun Ice is the weakness of Spark Mandrill, so can you guess where we will be going next? You'll be transported back to the Stage Select Screen. Onward to Stage 2, The Power Plant to face off against Spark Mandrill.